Lucifer's Academy
by Alilla Unique
Summary: A place destined for creatures of all sorts who are too dangerous to be on loose. The boy is one of the only humans there, and he seems innocent enough, according to his angelic features. No one understands why he is the youngest in the whole academy and why he's the most dangerous. After all, he's only seventeen. Though, for Christmas master Caius is giving them freedom. 10 days.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The linoleum floors glisten in white below their feet. It is one of those few things that are any other color than gray. Hell, even the food seems like chunks taken out of the trolls' garbage.

The Academy is huge, since it requires much space for all the creatures to be able to walk around without bumping into each other and causing trouble. The rooms (one could only wish they are at least cells, since cells actually have bars and let you see others while breathing sweat-free air) consists of two individual -gray, of course- beds for the two occupants of each room in the campus that have a thin blanket. The room has no windows of sorts, but only a door that is kept locked at sleeping hours (from 8:30 pm to 6:00 am).

The Academy is divided into many parts for all types of creatures:

+ The elves side has extra security to avoid falling into one of their sneaky traps.

+ The vampire side has extra building strength to stop the immortals from tearing the place to pieces and escaping (to no where, really).

+ The goblin's side forbids them from eating any type of meat (since they grow into a raging fit when they do).

The list goes on and on.

While in the human side, there are no extra requirements. Humans are useless and rash. Are no real danger to the institution.

In the mortal side there are only a few humans, since through all the assassins, kidnappers, rapists and many other sinners around the Earth, only eight humans are a real threat to society. While where the immortals lay there are millions of each specie.

After all, the Academy is especially made to take care of all these dangerous… things. In the category of humans there lies the youngest man of the whole institution. One of the most vile as well.

Alec Volturi has seventeen years of age, and has been stuck in the Academy for exactly four years, from where he first came here. He is tall, lean and so pale that if it weren't for his beating heart anyone would confuse him for one of the vampires.

He has perfect and shiny mid-length dark brown hair that match perfectly with his innocent aspects. Everyone in the Academy knows to never put importance into his angelic features, because they know they are meant (_made_) to fool.

'The wolf dressed as one of the sheep,' some would say.

His thick pink lips never turn up, as well as his blue eyes who's corners never crinkle. His button nose never scrunches nor does porcelain while skin ever show a defect.

He is mostly known around campus for never breathing a word to anyone. No one has ever heard his voice and even the guardians stopped trying to pursue him into talking. No one knows what a thirteen year old boy could have done to end up in a place like this, out of all humans walking throughout the world. But they know there has to be a rather big reason.

Everyone fears Alec and his cold stares, even the cocky air-headed werewolves. Even the very own demon guardians.

Even more with one of the incidents that happened about a year ago.

Apparently, one of the vampires (Edward, was his name) had tried to prove everyone he was tough and wasn't afraid by taunting Alec in a large hallway. Edward had said some very rude things and had inevitability made Alec annoyed with his remarks about the 'simple' human being known as Alec.

Alec had just stared at him, patiently waiting for him to finish, and showed no sign to reveal the fact that he was angry. No one knows exactly what had happened next but by the time Cullen's friends were looking for Edward they saw Alec sitting on the floor cross-legged while staring at the fire in front of him calmly. Edward's limbs were in the fire with his head in the center, his eyes staring at Alec blankly. Alec slowly looked up to stare at the frozen friends impassively.

No one understands how a human boy could have ever won a battle against a 102 year old experienced fighter. An indestructible vampire, at that.

Besides the fact that they know Alec isn't going to give them answers, no one asks.

**~.~.~**

Alec Volturi doesn't belong in the human category.

**~.~.~**

**A/N Please leave a review and yes, I will continue this whether you like it or not. But a nice comment or critic is always welcome since I love to know people care. Please tell me your views on this and the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. **

**-Alex**


	2. Part One

_The benches, already full, has a cross engraved on their polished wood. They are decorated with purple ribbons and columns filled with orchids painted blue and red roses. A hideous combination. People are seated. Men in their black and expensive tuxedos with their hands gripping their cell-phones and babbling endlessly about their company in middle of the quite huge church, and woman in long dresses with their hair done for $200 dollars, minimum. Their legs are crossed and they seem excited._

_Kids are laughing loudly around, babies crying for lack of attention of their parents and the nannies hush them. Little boys in mini blue tuxedos and little girls with their hair done in a braid and in short dresses and skirts._

_The man at front aside of the Father is tall. He has black hair that is currently styled to one side and his black suit has nothing to difference with the ones every man present are wearing. His tuxedo isn't special or any unique, just like himself. His hand are tightened in front of him and he has a calm façade on his face, waiting patiently. Alec doesn't like him._

_The music of the organ starts the dreadful music and beside him Jasmine, his eighteen year old babysitter, grips his hand and digs her nails into his palm rather hard._

_Petals start falling to his feet and he looks up from his lap to see that behind him red petals have already fallen to half the church. He snorts quietly as he sees the little blonde ten year old flower girl in a yellow dress skipping through the aisle. Jane, his -younger by four minutes- twin, seems delighted to be the center of attention but as soon as a woman with long blonde hair enters, everyone gasps._

_Everyone thinks Alec's mother looks stunning with her long white dress, but Alec thinks she just looks fake. With the loads of make-up on her face and who knows how many oils in her hair to make it seem 'perfect'. Alec wonders why they had to put all of that to her if naturally Ms. Volturi is absolutely beautiful._

_Alec grimaces and ignores his sister who slips between Jasmine and himself. He's grateful. He hates that stupid babysitter. Jane slips her hand into his and loosely curls their fingers together._

_Ms. Volturi had practically _begged _Alec to walk her down the aisle, as being his son and only man in the blood-related family. Alec refused to encourage this wedding and always declined and told her he wouldn't do it. So now Ms. Volturi walks alone._

_Alec doesn't like how his mother will soon be Mrs. Haven. He refuses to change his last name, though, unlike his mother and sister who _will_. Alec will be a Volturi for as long as he wishes, which also means that it will have no end. _

_Alec knows that somewhere, his father is smiling at him and nodding in acceptance._

"Wake up!" A rough voice snaps through the long silence in the oven-hot room. A cough coming from the other side of the room pierces the air, and the demon guardian doesn't lose a second to have him still with his hands around his neck.

"You getting sick, petty human?" The guardian growls, his coal black eyes glaring at him. Afton, the roommate -who seems more that pathetic at the moment-, stares at him with wide and scared eyes.

"N-No." He stutters. And it is truly surprising how this place even makes one of the eight most dangerous humans nervous. The demon guardian ignores him and tightens his grip on Afton's neck.

"You want to know what we do with prisoners who turn sick and are no use to us anymore? Eh? You want to know how we get rid of them?" The demon glares at Afton with so much hate, Afton seems to hold back whimpers.

"Jasper," Another demon hisses, "We have to get them to the showers before they're late. Or _we'll _end up getting in trouble." Jasper growls and unwillingly lets go of Afton. The human resists himself from rubbing his neck.

"Volturi, get up." Jaspers snaps. Alec frowns but does as he was told, putting his uniform over his old, faded boxer shorts that barely seem to fit him anymore and taking his time. Jasper seems to slowly get impatient but as strict as he seems, Alec knows he was one human, one a vampire, and once had a soul.

Jasper Andrew Whitlock used to live in Texas along with his two younger sisters, and parents. Desperate to save his sister's life from a deadly disease that had threatened to kill her and saving his family from dying of hunger for lack of money, Jasper preformed a ritual. In it he agreed to give his soul to the Great Lucifer once he died.

Just by 'coincidence', Jasper was changed into a vampire about four weeks later through a woman by the name of Lucy. He was killed 128 years later by being part of an army that was destined to fight against Maria's own. He woke up with a horrible pain that overpowered the torture from when he was turned and when he woke up he was taught the Devil's ways and explained he was just another servant for eternity. Everyone other demon is. Once they were human. Now they have coal black eyes and eat people's hearts-souls for lunch.

Alec knows this for a simple reason.

When you don't talk, you learn to listen.

**X~X~X**

After a long and yet another tiring day working, it is finally time to go to bed. The human prison on Earth is much more nicer and would be just a paradise compared to the agony they suffer now. Doing 500 push-ups minimum until someone dies. Thy need new servants delivered to the King every day. Alec's gotten used to it by now but is not surprised when he hasn't grown a single muscle. Still flat arms but an outstanding strength.

Today now only seven humans are left. Twenty vampires were burned alive today for the fun of it. Demons didn't laugh this time because they see it every day.

"Settle into a straight line! I see one curve and I'll have you doing a wall-sit until one falls to the ground for torture!" Caius, the head of the mortal side, bellows.

Alec gravely cuts unto the middle of the line when Jasper, Caius and the other demon guard, Peter, aren't looking. No one complains. They all know what Alec is capable of.

Demetri is in front of him in line, so Alec is stuck staring at the back of his blonde head. The older golden-haired man is kind, Alec assumes, though he is not a man of many words. Demetri just nods at you in knowledge but avoids conversation. He is about twenty-two years olds and Alec finds it amusing how a young man would follow a seventeen year old boy's example.

Demetri thinks he's discreet but Alec notices, no big surprise there. He notices how Demetri stares at his every move. He notices how Demetri seems to copy his move -including how to walk- and he notices how Demetri tries to be as intimidating as Alec, since it works on the brunette to avoid problems.

But until Demetri kills a vampire with his bare hands, it isn't happening.

One thing that Alec truly finds comical is Afton, who has slipped into the line behind Alec. Afton is two years older and acts like Alec's shadow. Follows him everywhere and always has to be by his side. It annoys Alec to no end.

It's as if Afton thinks that if everyone thinks they are a team, they'll fear Afton as well and leave him the fuck alone. Alec honestly wouldn't be surprised if his predictions of Alec's thoughts are correct.

In conclusion, only three of the eight humans here are younger that thirty. Demetri, Afton, and Alec. Both other older humans depend on Alec to survive. Alec depends on no one. He's made it this far by himself.

Everyone he knew from when he was fourteen is dead. Damned to be a demon forever. Alec is the only human who has had more time here, therefore more experience.

Alec is one of the most wise in the whole Academy. Vampires, Orcs, Warlocks, Black Wizards, Werewolves, Dwarfs and all other species included.

It is then when they are all sent to the Voice Room. A room usually reserved for oral torture.

Or announcements.

Everyone wonders which is worse.

Alec knows exactly what is going on and calmly enters the big room while everyone around him panics. Afton notices Alec, who seems very relaxed and composed, and seems to calm as well, since Alec is never wrong.

Demetri copies his bold expression and pretends to be serene. Alec wants to sigh as he notices Demetri's stiff shoulders, coming out as defensive instead of calm.

"Humans," Caius starts, "I know you wonder why you are here. Only the ones who have been here the longest know and understand."

Alec holds a snort as he feels Demetri and Afton's eyes creep on him in question from either side of him.

"Well," Caius finally continues, "Every five years we give humans, vampires, and dwarfs an opportunity. A chance. Today, the 23rd of December is a day before Christmas Eve. Therefore you will be allowed to visit your families starting tomorrow for exactly ten days. They will not remember about your departure nor will be planted any false memories. They will simply forget. Reveal the truth and there will be consequences. We will be checking on you."


	3. Part Two

**First Off-**

**Hazel Valdez asked- I love this story, can I ask, how did you come up with it?**

_**Honestly, I'm as confused as you are. But I think the idea started 'blooming' (as you can say it) when I had a dream where sixteen year old Alec was hiding behind a tree -red eyes and all- staring at a small cheerful blonde girl who was skipping around with cold eyes. The blond girl was pretty and cute and with an older man who smiled sickly sweet to her. But truly seemed to only want to hurt her.**_

_**When I woke up I figured out it was Jane and that Alec was forced to leave her after he was changed. The other man was their stepfather Alec never liked. Here Jane was about ten years younger.**_

_**Then I thought, what about vampires and werewolves not being the only creatures on the world? Surely, people in the world aren't so creative to come up with other creatures by their own. Walt Disney, for example. So (with help of **__**'Lord Of The Rings'**__**) I added dwarves, mermaids, black wizards, etc, to the mix.**_

_**Afterwards I thought of what happened to the 'naughty' creatures who only enjoyed doing cruel things. Religion says the devil makes sure they are safe from escaping in Hell. And well, the Academy is somewhere deep inside it. But, unlike people in Hell **__**outside **__**the Academy, these aren't dead. Just captured to avoid further problems.**_

_**Lastly, I absolutely love it when Alec doesn't talk at first. So… BOOM.**_

_**There you have 'Lucifer's Academy'. :D I hope your question was well-answered. Don't hesitate to ask me something else.**_

Alec's head is spinning, and not in that way where you feel as if you're in a fairytale and you're about to land in Foreverland or some shit, but that type that screams '_Watch out! You're just a couple hours from getting sick!_' and he sort of wants to groan.

Getting sick means dying, at least back at the Academy. Which brings Alec back to conscious and to wonder where the _fuck_ he is and if the sayings are just rumors. It's been the first time in a long time where he wakes up by himself and isn't being thrown into the Agony Room.

He suddenly feels a heavy weight on his stomach and he grunts, only opening his eyes to be ready to push the heavy object _off _him. He opens his eyes and is greeted with blue eyes peering down at him extremely close.

"Wake up, Alec!" Jane yells and begins jumping on his stomach. Alec hisses in pain at the new scar he got just yesterday. A werewolf had thought it was funny to dig its nails into his fucking flesh and Alec doesn't need pity or attention, so he didn't show the guardians what Embry had done.

By instinct he throws the threat off him, curling his wrist while doing it and painfully twisting her own arm. She cries out in pain and falls to the floor with a thud. Alec, by now, is sitting up in the bed he recalls from when he was ten and is breathing heavily. He stares.

"Alec! What the hell!" Jane yells. Alec blinks.

"What?" She continues with an annoyed tone. "Now you can't fucking talk? Or do you refuse to apologize?" She jumps to her feet (which are bare) and dusts herself off. She crosses her arms and arches an eyebrow, waiting.

For a moment Alec just stares back, still in complete surprise at seeing her twin sister so matured and no longer the small girl with the pigtails. Then he notices what Janette wants, and he purses his lips. He points to his throat and slowly shakes his head, as if he shakes his head too fast Jane wouldn't comprehend.

Four years since he hasn't uttered a word and he won't break that in a day.

Jane's eyes widen and she furiously shakes her head. "No! You _cannot_ get sick on Christmas, Alec! It's Christmas Eve and you have to help me go Christmas shopping!"

Alec snorts and he shakes his head. He gets out of bed and his warm feet hit the cold marble floor below. He kicks his sandals out from under the bed and slips them on, ignoring Jane's gaze on him the whole time.

"Get fucking ready or I'm dragging you in your boxers." Jane snaps and slams the door behind herself. Alec rolls his eyes and frowns. Opening his closet, he reveals packs of small clothes and he grimaces.

He has no clothes and everyone thinks he never left, therefore he lacks of stuff he actually _needs_. So he sighs quietly (so silent he doesn't even hear himself) and he slogs his feet across the floor to his front door. He gingerly opens the door and squints at the sudden light he hasn't seen for a long time.

Trying to remember where his mother's room is, he groggily walks through the hallway until he comes upon a familiar wood door. He knocks twice and pushes the door open after 'Come in!' is yelled towards his direction.

There he finds a man throwing a shirt on. He battles with putting on a tie and Alec's eyes narrow as he remembers.

_Haven._

The man looked up and his black hair is already combed to his left side. The man's smile immediately falters as he notices Alec on the doorway. The man then forces a grin and shoves a quick laugh out through his lips, his eyes skimming up and down Alec's body.

"Well, I see you had a good sleep." He jokes. Alec's frown deepens.

He suddenly is aware of how ridiculous he must look. With his brown hair smashed to his skull on one side from where he slept, in only boxers and a bare pale chest, and his eyes indifferent. He doesn't care.

Without a word, of course, he moves to the drawer Mr. Haven (he refuses to call his father) had been taking stuff out from and opens the drawer below. He takes out the smallest jeans and tugs out a button up shirt. He exit's the room and Mr. Haven's eyes follow him as he leaves.

_Fuck you, _Alec wants to say. Then he remembers Mr. Haven has probably already done that with his mother. He cringes.

**X~X~X**

"Morning, Alec!" Mrs. Haven says cheerfully. Alec gives her a curt nod and continues to ruminate over the refrigerator. It's either scrambled eggs or left-over food of what they ate yesterday. It looks like lasagna but smells like sour milk. Alec wrinkles his nose and puts it back in place. He grabs a candy cane from the counter instead.

Mrs. Haven frowns at his lack of response and stares at him for a long while, her light eyes following his moves as he sits on the stool, chewing on his red and white candy.

"Alec, don't act that way!" She snaps and Alec tries very hard not to roll his eyes, "Why aren't you responding, honey?"

"His throat hurts." Jane states as she passes by and grabs an apple from the fruit basket. Alec sucks on the tip of his cane and lets his eyes glance at Jane. Mrs. Haven is now gaping at him in horror.

"For Christmas?! That's horrible!" She exclaims. Alec shrugs.

"Mom, maybe if he going out into the fresh air he'll feel better." Jane says quickly and walks past their mother to the cabinet, takes out the coffee maker. Mrs. Haven's eyes light up.

"Oh, Alec! You could accompany Jane to do some more Christmas shopping!"

Jane smirks at her brother as Alec glares at her and she sticks her tongue out childishly over their mother's shoulder. Mrs. Haven s oblivious and is still expecting an answer with a smile. Alec finally shrugs.

"That's settled! Alec. Hurry up eating so you and your sister could be at the mall before all the good stuff are finished."

Alec frowns and Jane grips his arm. "Come on, we have _a lot _of work to do!" Jan exclaims and on the way to the car and as she drives to the mall, she doesn't stop babbling over the upcoming Christmas party she's hosting with 'everyone' invited, not once stopping for air.

**X~X~X**

"Oh, look! Alec. Do you see how shiny those ornaments are! Pink! How cool, right?" Jane is now keenly over anything and everything in the three floored mall, pointing at the fake Santa granting random kids' wishes, and pointing at everything that is visible. Alec, though, is not amused and denies the option of even _pretending _to have fun. Jane doesn't seem to mind and is just happy with the thought of being the center of attention of Christmas Eve (today) and the grand day.

However, Alec is slightly confused considering her family isn't even _catholic. _Or any religion really. Must be the presents and the food that makes them all pretend they even care who Jesus is.

"Oh, God! _Alec! _Do you see that angel? We could totally use a new one for the top of the tree! The other one is…" Jane trails off and tries to look for the perfect word to complete her sentence.

_New. _Alec finishes mentally.

"Too _old._" Jane continues with an expression of disgust. Alec sighs loudly.

"Well, are we going inside or not?" The short blonde snaps at her brother, glaring at him and challenging him to refuse. Alec turns to her and raises an eyebrow in response.

_I don't know. __**Are **__we?_

Jane huffs and grabs his sleeve. Soon enough Alec is stepping into a wide shop decorated with vivid streams of Green, Red, White and Gold. The air conditioner hits Alec in the face in a harsh slap, considering he was just in a store with heavy heaters in every corner, and he resists a shiver. His pale skin decorates with goose-bumps. The bright light blocks his sight with white and he lets out a sound of disapproval.

Some stores try _too _hard.

Alec wonders why Jane is just barely buying the Christmas decorations if the party is starting today at eight o'clock sharp. But who is he to question 'Jane's marvelous party skills of awesome'? Jane's words, not his. She has never been good at using words in sentences. Usually they don't make sense.

Jane disappears behind a row of trees stacked neatly on the far back and her blob of blonde hair is barely visible as it moves from one side to another. Alec grunts and just lets his feet lead him around the deserted store with only about ten people walking around. He ends up staring at Reindeer statues and is about grab for the weird looking elves (and are obviously hand-made considering they look like demons dressed in a green suit and with a red hat -and he knows many about demons-) when he hears Jane giggle.

It's not just any giggle. Not the giggle she usually uses when she's trying to hide her laugh at something Alec would say, but _the _giggle. The one she uses when she turns a light pink around someone she likes. A crush on. (A few days before she'd run into Alec's room and declare she's in love).

Alec freezes and truly is shocked before he reacts and immediately follows from where the sound comes from. He ends up turning a corner to the wood-decorations wall. There, the first thing he notices is Jane's flushed face. Alec doesn't roll his eyes because it's no use.

He's surprised though, when he sees a familiar pair of brown-over-red eyes, perfect white teeth and short jet black hair. He doesn't show it of course, but he still is. He is not pleased him, or yet to see _anyone _that reminds him of the Academy, in fact.

Felix, who had probably heard his footsteps and heartbeat coming closer looks up and Alec's lucky he can keep his heart rate at a normal pace. No need to let a vampire know he's surprised. Shock flashed pass Felix's face but soon a grin is stretching across his face. Jane follows his gaze and turns around, smiling happily at Alec as well.

"Felix," She says, "This is brother, Alec." Felix reaches his arm out and Alec cautiously puts his hand in Felix's own.

"Alec, dude! Long time no see, huh?" He yells, beaming. Alec blinks and nods shortly once. Jane looks puzzled.

"You know each other?" She questions, biting her bottom lip while pondering. Felix swings his arm around Jane's shoulders and ignores Alec's warning glower. Alec can't do much to him in public in front of innocent humans, right?

"Sure do, sweetheart. Met him a few years back. I didn't know he had a sister though." He responds and leans into her ear, murmurs something that sound like 'A hot one at that' and Jane giggles into his shoulder.

"He doesn't talk about me?" She asks seconds later, she sounds like she's pouting. Felix smirks and never takes his gaze off Alec as he replies.

"Actually, he doesn't do much of talking." He says. Alec purses his lips and Jane looks up, grins.

"I think I have to go," She says dreamily, "I have to finish up the stuff for the party. You're going, right?"

"If you want me there, I'll be there." He winks at her and waves at Alec, "Alright. Bye, Alec. See you today and in ten days."

He leaves and Alec just stares after him. Jane once again looks confused and slightly hurt by his harsh departure. She doesn't ask about the ten days and Alec is grateful. They quietly walk back out from the entrance of the mall and slide into the leather seats of Jane's car. Setting the bags full of decorations at Alec's feet and in the back of the car, they head back to the house.

**X~X~X**

"Alec, honey," Mrs. Haven's voice says softly, "The whole point of a small party is to harmonize with other people and learn to make friends. You shouldn't be here locked up in your room. It's almost midnight."

Alec shrugs and continues tapping to a random game on his phone he doesn't know how to play. Like _hell _he'll go down to the drunk dances, uncomfortable conversations and loud music. The music Jan chose is horrible either way. He knows no one from downstairs and he just about isn't going to force himself to smile kindly.

Though, soon enough Jane finds out he isn't anywhere downstairs and sends Felix to grab him. Felix, who is now completely convinced Alec won't hurt him as long as Felix himself has never offended him, first pushes him off the bed and then drags him by one foot down the stairs while Alec imposes himself from killing Felix (which wouldn't be all that hard). Felix beams down at him and smiles sheepishly every time Alec bumps against one step of the stairs.

Luckily with all the noise in the living room and echoing throughout the large house almost no one notices Alec's back being banged into the floor while Felix tugs on his foot. Alec clenches his jaw because there is absolutely nothing he hates more than being moved around like a fucking toy. And that is exactly what Felix is doing this moment.

Alec just takes a deep breath and tries to calm down without much success. _He promised himself. _And he always completes and keeps a promise.

"So, I'll see you around," Felix says over the music, "Don't try going up again or the dressed in red Medusa herself with come for you next time."

Alec stares at him and just walks away. He doesn't look back but he knows Felix is now long gone between a sea of sweating people.

He grimaces and thinks this 'party' is more like a club than a formal gathering with wine and polite laughs followed by stupid jokes. It's clammy and extremely putrid. Not to mention the couples who are close to having sex on the couch.

This is another reason why Alec will never understand love.

Why have it when all it does is wrap you in a protective quilt from humanity to protect you and all of a sudden leaves you to deal with the evils of the real world alone? Why lie to keep someone at your side? Why cross your heart and hope to die for one simple person who is fragile and can happen anything at any time?

Human life is fragile. Alec learned this four years ago. But not for all humans. Alec is special. He doesn't like it.

Out of no where a hands extends through the crowd in the middle of his search for a quiet corner and drags him somewhere else. He lets the hand haul him. It's not as if he has any reason to be scared.

And judging by the pale hand and the painted pink nails with cracked nail polish, the abducter is none other than Janette Haven.

"I want you to meet someone." She explains on the way. He inwardly groans because 'meeting someone' would always mean Jane trying to help him 'get a life' by giving him s girlfriend. She just won't understand that she doesn't need one.

They end up in Mr. Haven's personal little bar full of Jack Daniels and about twenty people are inside. On the stools there is only one person who seems to have long brown hair. Jane taps on the stranger's shoulder and grins when the unknown girl turns around.

"Alec, this is my friend, Isabella. I met her a week ago and decided to invite her," She tells Alec, shortly after turning to Isabella, "Bella, this is my twin brother. The one I told you about. His name's Alec," Alec knows what comes next when she turns to both of them, back and forth, "Alright you two. You are both antisocial and need a life. Talk to each other and become friends. Bella, I don't care if you're too timid. Alec, I don't care shit if your throat hurt. Talk. Have fun."

Felix appears at her side and this is her cue to leave with him.

Alec sighs and shakes his head in disapproval, rolling his eyes at his sister's attempt at mitch-matching. Same words. Every time. Alec never liked talking anyway. Bella -as her nickname is, according to Jane- looks uncomfortable and keeps playing around with the end of the sleeve of her jacket. Alec stares at her and Bella seems to feel the stare, so she looks up.

"Hi." She says, barely audible over the sound of Britney Spears' voice. Alec nods in acknowledgement and looks towards the crowd. He could leave, but he can't leave anywhere without walking up the next day on the roof.

"You don't like talking, do you?" Bella continues. Alec shrugs. She nods.

"Okay." She simply says. Alec smiles.


	4. Part Three

The air still feels hot and it stinks like hell in here. And even though Alec hasn't drunk a single drop of alcohol, the simple smell is getting him dizzy. Bella, aside of him perched on the stool, is currently telling him about her last visit to see her father. Crazy hand gestures included and exclamations. Alec stares at her at nods a couple of times to let her know he is listening.

He really is, and it's surprising since usually he doesn't even _pretend _to hear people's stories or problems. Now, though, it's amusing to see Isabella so riled up and living the moment of the massive bear that came her way.

Alec raises an eyebrow when she asks (in rather a loud voice, with all this bad music Jane has picked to be played through the loud speakers) if _anyone _would have reacted fast enough to run and if she's an idiot for staying put.

She glares at him and he shrugs, small smirk working up his lips. "I am _not._" She protests. Alec looks away and soon he hears her mutter under her breath.

"I doubt you wouldn't have been scared." She mumbles, playing with the straw of her Diet Coke. Alec snorts and thinks she's right. He would have been scared, but not for the reason she thinks.

"So-" She yells over the music and irritatedly taps his shoulder. He turns to her, scowls and directs his gaze to her probing fingers. She takes her hand back, but kicks his stool for revenge of his silent making fun of her. Revenge. Alec doesn't know if her idea of revenge is sweet or annoying.

He stares at her, says with his gaze, _So?_

She purses her lips and takes a sip of her soda. "Why are you so silent today? Your sister says you usually talk too much for your own good. About mature shit, but you do." By now Alec is uninterestedly picking on the wrinkles of his black dress jeans, "Do you hate Christmas _that _much?"

Alec glances up at her, still facing down, and then moves his eyes to his pants once more without much of an answer. He simply says he just doesn't want to with the gesture. Bella hums and offers Alec her beverage. He raises an eyebrow and she shrugs, glancing down at it again.

He locks his lips around the plastic of the straw and sucks, feeling the cold glide onto his tongue and down his throat. He takes one for gulp and pulls away. Bella laughs at the face he pulls when he gets a brain freeze, as if she knows exactly what he's suffering. But then again, she probably does.

Who puts a whole freezer's ice cubes into a small can? The same person who rather let a mauling bear eat her instead of risking a quick run out the forest.

Alec tilts his head to the main door, which is blocked by a couple of people groping each other while dancing. Bella nods, because not only does he not seem to be a rapist, but he's _Jane's _brother.

They navigate through the crowd and at one point (when Bella is getting pushed around by people in the crowd who want to pass) Alec has to grab her arm and drag her, shouldering people on the way she give him a dirty look of disgust and annoyance. Bella uses her other free arm to flash them her middle finger. Alec tightens his hold on her when he feels someone's nails dig into his shoulder as warning. He doesn't turn around. That's happened plenty of times before and is one of the reasons he has scars on his shoulders. But yet, he has a variety of scars all over his body.

"Nice and quiet." Bella says with a sigh once they step on the surprisingly deserted back yard. There only seems to be a couple, up in the tree-house Alec used to play with Jane in. What suspiciously looks like a lace bra hangs from the window. Bella follows his gaze and snorts.

"The beautiful making of babies." She says solemnly. Alec doesn't respond with anything.

"It's almost mid-night." She says when she takes out her phone with a cracked screen. Alec nods once and leans against the wall before sitting down on the grass below, legs up and hands on top. Bella follows his example and they stare at the sky. Dark, not even blue anymore. Just… dark. Even black doesn't seem to suffice the way the night seems.

The wind is chilly (no, _freezing_) but neither of them move to go back inside for their jackets. A couple of shivers are exchanged but they don't say a word.

"I really hate this motherfucking planet." Bella suddenly mutters, and Alec finally notices the rolled up paper she has in her hand. He blinks and then he sighs. The smoke had not gotten to him because of the direction of the wind, and he was only thirteen when he left for the Academy, but he's nowhere near stupid. Far from it.

He just rolls his eyes at the joint in Bella's hand. She seemed sweet enough at first, even endearing to some people who cared shit, but apparently only Alec has learned not to be startled by surprises. She turns to him and offers him it. He grimaces and shakes his head.

"Come on," Bella urges, "Try it. It calms down. Consider this peer pressure, even though I doubt you'd fall for it. Nothing wrong with trying new stuff."

Alec decides Bella's a bitch, but grabs it either way. He takes it into his mouth and sucks it. Holds it for a couple seconds and exhales. He doesn't cough and soon enough Bella has let them share.

"_Bella, I don't care if you're too timid." _Where the hell did _that _come from?

**X~X~X**

Alec sees everything fuzzy, and there are no sharp edges to the objects near him. Even Bella, who is by now sprawled on the floor with the weed in her hand, doesn't seem to have features. Alec knows he's stoned. Felix walked in on it and stared at both of them before walking away while shaking his head. When Jane doesn't immediately come after him Alec knows Felix didn't tell.

Either way, Jane is no one to tell him what to do. "So then he fucking told me he never fucking loved me. The dick." Bella slurs. Alec blinks and tries to look at her. He hasn't been listening to her for the past two hours while she droned on and on over her ex-boyfriend. He can listen, but when it's about personal shit he cares crap about no one shall count on him.

Midnight has long been behind and Alec didn't even get to see the champagne explode. It's not that he cares to see people get more drunk, but when he was eight the bottle cap hit Mr. Haven _right _on the left eye and Alec has been hoping it happens once again.

"Alec. Alec." Bella shouts, as if he weren't fucking _right next to her. _He turns down to face her, glares. She smiles innocently.

"You owe me a kiss." She simply says. Alec rolls his eyes and things she's smoked too much marijuana for her own good. Apparently not much of her brain cells have survived the smoke attack. She frowns at his reaction.

"No, no. I'm serious. You had my weed and I always have to work extra hard to have enough money to buy this shit. I don't want you to pay with money. So, you owe me a kiss."

Alec snorts and blows her off, completely ignoring Bella. Bella doesn't take this nicely.

"Alec, you motherfucker! Either you give me a fucking kiss or I'll have to rape you!" She yells. Alec sighs and his eyes turn half-closed. The blurry sky stares down at him. The music pounds in his ears and even the ground is moving.

Bella struggles to stay upright and moves to her knees, knee-walking up to him. She smashes her lips against his and Alec doesn't move. Just lets her have it. It's not his first kiss, after all. He's had plenty. He doesn't give his part, though. But doesn't push her away.

He feels her soft tongue on his bottom lip and she sucks on it. Her hands have now gone around his neck and he just stares at her closed eyes so up close. He refuses to respond with actions. He grimaces against her lips as one of her hands travel to his neck and to his earlobe. He feels her fingers crumble his blue shirt between her hand and then she's on his lap, fingers moving against his dick. He will admit his genitals responded to her soft touch but that doesn't necessarily mean he wants to have Bella blow him, or even just jerk him off.

He slowly places his hands on her waist to avoid her falling down onto the ground below, like the gentleman he was raised to be, and she smiles against his lips. She doesn't care he's not doing anything back.

She tastes like Coke and smoke.

**X~X~X**

The party eventually starts to fade away as people leave to take their drunk friends to their house. At one point Alec had left Bella to go up to his room, stripped down to his boxers and let the slight buzz hum him to sleep. When he wakes up he gingerly pulls on an old white t-shirt and walks downstairs barefoot. The place is trashed.

Being a very wide house, the crowd had gone everywhere and left beer bottles everywhere. Plastic cups decorate every inch of the wood floor and Alec sighs loudly as he notices a used condom on the sofa of the living room couch. He can't even find enough energy to feel disgust.

Everyone in the house is still asleep, and Alec doesn't dare wonder until what hour they left to sleep. Probably until everyone left. Eight am of today, maybe?

He evades the trash on the floor and kicks at it before he finally makes it to the refrigerator. It's practically empty except for some pickles with a cracked glass jar inside. Alec absolutely hates pickles.

Therefore, he walks up to his room and dresses properly into some jeans and a Calvin Klein shirt his sister bought him yesterday. He grabs Jane's car keys she had left on the coffee table, and leaves the house. He doesn't bother to leave a note to tell his family members where he's going.

But when he enters In 'N Out burgers, twirling the keys in his hand, he feels at home.

"You want me to order for you?" A voice says from behind him. He doesn't turn around or move his gaze from the huge menu up above the cashier. He nods.

He hears scruff sneakers come nearer and rest aside of him, facing the expectant cashier. "Jane mentioned you're a vegetarian…?" She half asks Alec. Alec sighs and nods. Bella nods back and turns ahead.

"He'll have a grilled cheese and for me…" She trails off and Alec raises an eyebrow. She scowls and silently directs him with the birdie under the counter, since there are kids near.

"Shut up, you're paying for my burger," She mutters, and to the cashier, "And I'll have- just some animal fries," and after a second thought, "Please."

Alec snorts. She clenches her jaw at him in warning.

The order is done quickly and Bella carries the food to a table far into the back corner of the packed fast food restaurant. Alec carefully slides into the hard seat in front of her and cautiously takes his burger into this arms. Bella grins.

"You're funny." She states. He doesn't knowledge her, just takes the tomato out from his burger without much but a grimace.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Alec glances up and her and frowns, grimacing a bit. She nods and hums.

"Right, the party was at your house huh? There must be a huge motherfucking mess." She says, eyes wide. Alec sighs and nods. She smiles and offers him some of her fries. He declines.

"Let's go to the beach." She suddenly says. Alec slowly turns to her, not amused. He doesn't acknowledge her.

"Stop ignoring me." She snaps. Alec takes another cautious bite into his burger and chews slowly.

"That's it, you're coming. You're lucky I hate being naked in front of strangers, or I'd take you to a nude beach."

Alec lets her drag him walking towards the beach, which wasn't far away from the burger shop. She doesn't let got he whole way and intertwines their fingers, forcing Alec to be stiff the whole way and trying not to push her away.

**X~X~X**

"You ready to get wet?" Bella asks. Alec doesn't look at her, just stares at the sea in front of him. They aren't far away sitting in the sand, and the sun's sort of cracking his skin open but he couldn't care less.

If only they could get a little closer and then the waves would barely touch his toes. Thing is, he hates the sea. Every since he was a small child he'd go in, have fun with Jane and then come out with sand everywhere, making him completely uncomfortable.

Then he'd get sunburned and Alec's face would look like a walking tomato. Not to mention he'd always go home with scrapes and cuts. It's absolutely too childish.

"C'mon, Alec. You seriously can't be at the beach and _not _get wet. That's just fucking boring."

He responds with ignorance.

"Alec." Bella says.

Nothing.

"Goddamn it!" Bella yells and grabs a handful of sand, hurls it straight for him. Alec just barely closes his eyes and turns around to use his back as a shield.

The sand stings against his skin but t's nothing compared to other attacks he's lived. He just clenches his jaw in anger and turns back to her. He glares.

Bella, though, doesn't seem afraid. Instead she laughs.

And laughs so hard she soon is on the sand with her arms clutching her stomach.

Alec hisses and she ignores him, and so Alec stands up and kicks sand her way. He smiles just a bit when he sees some find it's way into her mouth. She chokes and curses at him under her breath. Alec starts walking away.

"You can't be serious!" Bella calls at him from behind, "You have to control your temper, Alec! Seriously." Alec rolls his eyes.

He hears padding of feet from behind him and doesn't turn around, only stiffing when her arms circle around his waist, keeping him back.

"Goddamn, Alec. Fucking stop walking!" By now the heels of Bella's sneakers and burying into the sand as Alec keeps on moving. Alec smirks.

He abruptly stops walking and Bella stumbles into him, but instead knocking them both onto the freaking hot sand. Alec sighs out annoyed and Bella grunts when the small specks of sand bury into her pale skin.

"Genius." She mutters. Alec glares at her and tries not to hurt her, though it's very hard.

Suddenly he hears a chime laugh and he instantly goes rigid on instinct. The laugh was laugh and it caught his attention. He turns and finds himself facing four extremely pale creatures.

The one with the black spiky hair smirks. _"Found you." _She mouths.

Alec clenches his jaw and his hands turn into fists. Bella stands up and glares at him from the side of his face. She asks what the hell he's staring back. He grimaces and leans to her, lips touching her ear.

He's careful to be so low even the immortal creatures on the other side of the beach don't hear as he murmurs, "When I say so walk away. Don't run or you'd look as if you're asking them to kill you. Just walk away and don't look back. Understand me?"

Bella doesn't even ask why the fuck he's telling her these things. Hearing his voice is enough to get her to shut her mouth. Alec raises and eyebrow and she nods.

When Alec turns back to the front, he catches from the corner of his eye kids running around, laughing and yelling. Parents are chuckling at their children and couples are hugging.

So when the tall blonde one tilts his chin towards the outside of the beach to a lone street Alec knows he has no other choice. He glances at Bella and she just turns around, walks. Her legs are only slightly trembling.

Alec smiles and when he catches Emmett's eye, he sees him fall to the ground, immobile.

The others attack.


End file.
